


Sleeping Beauty

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zach Is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Andrew was waiting, waiting... until he fell asleep.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haaska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haaska/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](http://haaska.tumblr.com/post/182226445678/shush-andrew-is-sleeping-zzzzz-for) gorgeous fanart by very talented _Haaska_ <3

It is so late in the night that is almost tomorrow and only thing interrupting the peaceful quiet ruling now over the Valley is the roaring engine of the rover. No guards are standing outside to welcome them home. Both Amelia and Zach are exhausted, dirty and missing home. They were travelling between all their allies again, still negotiating how to reveal the truth they found out in the Ice Dome to the whole of the Mars. It is a mess of long debates and even longer travels. The team travelling with Zach is changing from time to time, mostly depending on with who they are meeting, but the young Mancer is always presented. He’s the main hero in this whole situation. Or a villain, that depends on who you ask.

Both friends say they goodnights and go their own ways.

Just seeing the small house brings a smile on Zach’s lips. He’s home. He opens the door very carefully to make no noise and takes off his heavy boot. Only when he straightens up, he notices that their living room is not dark. Not completely that is – there must be some small light source being turn on. Light on his feet, Zach enters the room and looks around. He can see a small lamp on the table fighting the darkness of the deepest of the night, illuminating someone sitting at the table. No, not sitting, half laying on the said table.

Zachariah smiles and goes closer.

Andrew’s head is resting on his right hand and of course, he forgot to take off his technomantic glove. He’ll have the imprints of its wires on his face again. Still better than that one time he fell asleep on his prosthesis. You could see the imprinted parts on his face for several days after that. It was kinda cute and Zachariah always kissed the red bruisers with a smile. Andrew didn’t find it funny.

Andrew’s expression is peaceful and relaxed, his hair falling into his closed eyes. The light is softening and highlighting his features at the same. Shadow, he’s so handsome. Zach notices a tablet laying before him, its screen long turned off. One of their blankets is put over him and that’s good because the nights can get quite chilly lately. Though, the red piece of the fabric is about to slip from his shoulder. Zachariah stands next to him and takes the tablet to put it away. Then kisses and strokes Andrew’s hair to pull his lover from the realm of dreams.

“Zach…?” Andrew asks, his voice rougher from sleep.

Zach plants one more kiss and says, “Yes, it’s me.”

“…was waiting for you…” Andrew wipes his eyes, looks at his lover and smiles.

“You didn’t have too, love. C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” Andrew nods and still a bit sleepy gets up. However, as soon as he’s standing face-to-face with Zach, he kisses him. It’s just a petite kiss, but Zach’s heart skips a beat, nonetheless. He’s so happy to be home, he missed Andrew so much. “Missed you.”

“Missed you, too. Welcome home,” Andrew says, all smiley and hugs him.

Hand-in-hand they walk into the bedroom and as soon as they crossed the doorstep Andrew goes face first down on the bed. Zach takes off his Great Master jacket and gloves and sits on the bed to take off Andrew’s prosthesis. His boyfriend is already half asleep by that time. He has this talent to fall asleep fast and in no matter how uncomfortable position. One gets used to it while travelling with the caravan, he said. However, he’s always grumpy and sleepy when he wakes up in some odd hour, before he gets his full rest. The prosthesis is down in no time, all the upgrades made it easy and almost painless process by now. Then Zachariah reaches into one of the drawers of the nightstand and pulls out a jar to apply some of the herbal balm on Andrew’s stump.

When he’s ready to stand up to undress and take a shower, Andrew’s hand catches him by the wrist and pulls him down into the bed. “Thanks,” he murmurs and before Zach knows it, Andrew is all but wrapped around him. His long limbs making it easy to trap his boyfriend in bed.

“Let me at least take a quick shower, love,” Zach says and kisses Andrew’s temple.

The other technomancer tightens his embrace and shakes his head, “No, not letting you go now.”

“But I stink…” Zach says but he himself doesn’t want to get up anymore. Cuddling with Andrew is winning over his need to get clean. His eyes already closed.

“Don’t mind… you smell like Plains and mainly like you,” Andrew says and to prove his point, buries his head more into Zach’s chest.

“Ok, but if you’ll complain about having sand in bed tomorrow it’s all on you.”

“Whatever. G’night.”

“Night, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> And of course the biggest THANK YOU goes to Haaska for creating that fanart! I like it very much if you can't tell ;)


End file.
